Lions, Snakes, and Ravens, Oh My
by Wicked-Roses
Summary: COMPLETE Severus' sister has a gift that not even he knows about and he's not going to like how she uses it. HGSS eventually
1. Anti Litigation Scroll

Disclaimer:

On your way to Flourish and Blotts to purchase the latest Harry Potter Quidditch guide, you find an old rolled up scroll. You quickly bend down and pick it up. Upon unrolling it, you discover that it's blank. However, you remember Harry Potter's adventures with the Marauder's Map from his autobiography, _Harry Potter: Before and After Voldemort._

You take your wand, point it at the scroll, and say, "I solemnly swear that I will not sue Wild Rose, because I know that the Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, her licensors, and her publishers, not Wild Rose."

Suddenly, words magically begin to appear on the scroll. 

__

Moony: Ah, you figured out the password.

Prongs: Congratulations, but the words that we conceal so carefully will not be so easily revealed.

Wormtail: Yes, we are the keepers of a story that can only be shown to certain eyes, for it contains a pairing that not everyone agrees with.

Padfoot: At least some people have sense to know that the lovely Hermione shouldn't be with that greasy git. Why would she want him when she could have me?

Wild Rose: Oh, Padfoot, you know Sevvie's sexy. Who could resist that snarky Slytherin? I wonder what he looks like in just black silk boxers. 

Padfoot: Ah!!! Images!!!

Wild Rose: Now that I've punished Padfoot for remarking about my sexy Slytherin, it's time to ask you: Do you _agree with the pairing?_

If you answered yes, then point your wand at the purple button to your right.


	2. Meet the Meddler

A/N: Do you like my Anti-Litigation Scroll? I am a tremendous fan of the HG/SS shipper, so this story is precisely that. If you are offended by it, please leave. I am a newbie writer and I would love to receive reviews. I know they probably aren't going to be positive, but I would love to know what I can improve on. 

Chapter 1

Severus Snape is many things: Britain's, and perhaps the world's, greatest Potions Master, a former Death Eater, and, most of all, my brother. Yes, for those of you that know him, he does actually have a family. He wasn't found in a cave, under a rock, or even hatched. He was raised by a loving mother, a strict father, and a protective sister. 

My name is Aranea Snape. I guess you could say that I'm not what you'd expect from a Snape if you go by Severus. First and foremost, I am a Ravenclaw. Yes, a Snape that isn't a Slytherin. It's shocking, isn't it? A phenomenon easily explained. I take after our mother, a McGonagall and a Ravenclaw, and Severus takes after our father, a Slytherin. Severus, however, made some choices that he wouldn't have. 

As I mentioned earlier, my mother was a McGonagall before she married, which means I am related to Minerva McGonagall. How can Minerva have the same last name as my mother's maiden name if she's my cousin? My aunt reverted back to her maiden name after she divorced Minerva's father and changed her daughter's as well. 

Minerva is, in fact, my best friend. She and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. We knew each other as small children and that bond continued into our school days. We both were intelligent loners and found that companionship with each other was easy. She is also one of the few that tolerates the sarcastic nature and twisted sense of humor I share with Severus. I may not have the 'I-should-be-hated-and-feared' attitude, but I am still a Snape. 

******************************

In my seventh year, two things happened that changed me forever. First, Minerva and I both became Animagi. We both chose to become cats. Not the most original, I will admit that, but the animal is befitting to our personalities; intelligent and snarky. The second thing is that my gift made itself known. I often think of it as a curse rather than a gift. 

My 'gift' is omniscience. Yes, I have the same bloody talent as Albus Dumbledore. Mine, however, is receptive to something different than his is. I bet you thought when I said omniscient that I suddenly knew everything about everything. Wrong. Very, very, wrong. Surprise, Albus doesn't know everything. With our omniscient gifts, we only have extensive knowledge about certain things. 

With Albus, have you ever noticed his impeccable timing? Probably, because he is receptive to conflict and major events that need interference. Though, that's not all he knows nor does it mean that he knows all about that. I suppose the deities want some things to remain a mystery.

Now, you must be asking yourself what I am able to see. Well, while Albus is out playing referee to the world, I am playing Cupid. That's right, Severus' sister can see everyone's best match. I can see other things, but unfortunately, this is what dominates my gift. 

Can't you see the irony of that? The sister of the most hated man at Hogwarts has the abilities of a magical matchmaker. And you think my sense of humor is twisted? Like I said, it's a curse. I was never even one for Divinations, much less the belief in the whole destined partner thing. 

******************************

What does my friendship with Minerva, my Animagus form, my gift, and Albus' understanding of my gift have to do with anything? Everything. Without the combination of these things, the events of this story could not have happened. 

As for my tale, you are going to learn how Severus became the latest victim of my gift. I really should say our victim. I couldn't have done it without Albus and Minerva.

Throughout Severus' life, I've waited for some little signal to go off to let me know that I'd found his 'true love.' I know it sounds moronic, but I am stuck with this ability and all its cliché terminology. 

Severus has been the hardest person I've ever tried to match-make. Perhaps, it's that I try too hard. I've been desperate for him to find happiness, especially since Voldemort's defeat two years ago. I know there has to be some psychological reason why I am so determined for him to find happiness. Probably, a feeling of failure as a sister for not for preventing his negative choices. Forunately, I am not one of those Muggle psychologist, and I can avoid analyzing myself.

Until the beginning of last school year, I was beginning to think Severus was destined to be alone. Minerva was far from amused when I told her the identity of the woman that would prevent that. She got quite hysterical at that particular weekend meeting. Albus was there, of course. The two are inseparable. Another couple that resulted from my meddling, but that is another tale for another time. Albus just sat there with the usual twinkle in his eye. No doubt, _he_ found it amusing. 

A/N: Should I let the plot bunny die a horrible death, or should I let him keep running? Please review. I am also looking for a beta-reader. By-the-way, aranea means spider's web in Latin.


	3. Animagus and Pensieve

A/N: Thank you reviewers. Your support has been most encouraging.

Chapter 2

A Gryffindor. Severus was destined to be with Gryffindor. Who would've thought that? Then again, he would have to have someone brave enough to stand up to him and as stubborn as he is. Sometime, matchmaking can be very, very entertaining.

Oh, you thought that once his 'significant other' was found that I would just wave my wand and they would live happily ever after? I think not. Where's the entertainment value in that? That happily ever after is so cliché and not to mention boring. Besides, I can't do that, and I certainly wouldn't even if I could. I just have the knowledge of what should be. I don't have any amazing ability to make it so. I usually have to resort to good, old-fashioned manipulation. What else are Slytherin genes good for? Ironically, you could describe me as a cat playing with her prey. 

For its irrelevance until now, I have neglected to tell you that I am a professor at Oxford University of Magic. A Potion Mistress to be more specific. Potions seems to run in the family. My class is the hardest available. Thus, only the truly masochistic dare enter my domain. 

It was in my classroom that I actually met Hermione Granger. I had heard about her from Minerva throughout her entire school career at Hogwarts and even in the years after. Minerva would've adopted her if she could've. From what I learned about her before I met her, she seemed like a Minerva in-training. Minerva was disappointed and shocked when she majored in Potions instead of Transfiguration or even Charms. It was in her sixth and final year at the university that she found her way to my door. With her intellect and studious nature, it still took her six years to even reach the possibility of mistress status. Does that tell you anything?

In all the years that I heard about her, she didn't seem to be of particular importance. Then last semester her presence graced my classroom and my gift dropped by. Was I surprised? Yes. Was I amused? Thoroughly. 

Severus' 'lady love' was Hermione Granger. I bet the suspense was killing you. I said she was a Gryffindor, and who have I been talking about? Who else could she be? This isn't the brewing of the Wolfsbane Potion or human transfiguration. 

Once her identity was revealed the problem was making them see the truth. Would they do so voluntarily? No. Of course, it's more fun if they don't cooperate. Albus was very helpful in this instance. I swear the man has every bloody wizarding law memorized. How was that helpful? Albus found a way that legally bound Severus to our plan. Perhaps, the legal system isn't always useless. 

I bet you're wondering how I am going to be able to tell you this story if I wasn't there to see it all. Good question. Two words can answer that: Animagus and Pensieve. Albus was kind enough to donate a Pensieve to the cause. He even went as far as have the bowl decorated with the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was really quite pretty with the colors appearing to constantly swirl and rotate around the bowl. He wanted to make sure that all the memories acquired were available for later viewing. 

The Animagus thing takes a little more to properly explain it. I told you long ago that I am a cat Animagus, but, unlike Minerva, I never registered. For this reason, I have been able to do various missions around Hogwarts unsuspected. To make everyone even for unsuspecting, Minerva established me as her cat. I did all this long before I even knew about Severus and Miss Granger, but it still provided the perfect cover during my meddling. 

During the latter part of the war, Severus had several bouts of depression. It was hardly surprising with all that he had to go through. Due to this, Dumbledore became increasingly worried and requested that I serve as his keeper. The various missions I was involved in usually involved me keeping track of Severus. I didn't go to any Dark Revels, but I would follow him around the castle. Dumbledore was clever enough to create passageways that would allow my Animagus form to sneak into Severus' private chambers and classroom to observe and check on him without his knowledge. We all feared he might choose to end it all. It was unlikely, but always a possibility. 

I was glad he was occupied during the day with his classes, as was I. I didn't have to worry about him until evening, when he had time to contemplate things. Eventually, he caught me sneaking around his chambers. Surprisingly, he didn't throw me out. He instead chose to talk to me. I became his confidant. Desperate people will reach out to anything, I suppose. I began to just lounge around and listen to him. Anything to keep him from attempting suicide. Finally, the war ended and risk went down, but I kept up the occasional visits on the weekends when I came to see Minerva just to keep him from getting suspicious. I am sure he questioned my presence in the beginning, but I think he was at the point of not caring. As you will soon see, my role as also confidant had later uses. 

******************************

The plan. In their final year of university education, students must present a thesis. Said thesis is then used as partial basis for the decision to award the credentials they are trying to achieve. During the first semester, they take the last of their class requirements, research their thesis, and they begin looking for a tutor that has experience in the area pertaining to their thesis. During the second semester, the students explore their thesis further under the supervision and advice of their tutor. 

Now, the dear Miss Granger chose an interesting and convenient topic: a cure for lycanthropy. As Minerva suggested, she was probably driven by her Gryffindor nature to play the heroine to her friend, Remus Lupin. As for its convenience, there are only three Potions Masters that have experience with lycanthropy. Any scholars out there guess whom one of those three might be? If you guessed Severus Snape, then Albus Dumbledore will be happy to owl you a year's supply of lemon drops. He has to get rid of them somehow. For those of you that don't know, Severus is the one that brews the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus Lupin. 

Miss Granger had two of the three masters contacted by the end of the first month of class. She obviously hoped to avoid Severus. Too bad. One is an ex-boyfriend and the other is an old friend of Albus' that shares his interest in chamber music. Yes, I do have ex-boyfriends. My gift doesn't extend to myself. I miss him in particular. He was an excellent test subject for some of the more delectable things I brewed. Luckily, we parted on good terms after I found his mate. 

An owl sent from Hogwarts and another from Oxford ensured that the Potions Masters wouldn't accept her request. Left with only one option, she was forced to owl Severus.

Care to venture as to what his answer was? That's where Albus' extensive legal knowledge came in.

Thanks to Albus' Pensieve, I can give you a detailed description of what happened. 

A/N: And the bunny keeps hopping. Please review and tell me if you like it.


	4. Enter Severus and Hermione

A/N: The plot bunny just loves all the attention he has been getting, so he decided to come out and play for a while. Finally, Severus and Hermione make it into the picture. Thanks for all the reviews. I would like to offer my tremendous gratitude to my beta-reader, Elyse. Her wonderful suggestions have greatly increased the quality of this story. 

Last chapter:

Miss Granger had two of the three masters contacted by the end of the first month of class. She obviously hoped to avoid Severus. Too bad. One is an ex-boyfriend and the other is an old friend of Albus' that shares his interest in chamber music. Yes, I do have ex-boyfriends. My gift doesn't extend to myself. I miss him in particular. He was an excellent test subject for some of the more delectable things I brewed. Luckily, we parted on good terms after I found his mate. 

An owl sent from Hogwarts and another from Oxford ensured that the Potions Masters wouldn't accept her request. Left with only one option, she was forced to owl Severus.

Care to venture as to what his answer was? That's where Albus' extensive legal knowledge came in.

Thanks to Albus' Pensieve, I can give you a detailed description of what happened. 

Chapter 3 

Severus stalked into Albus' office with the standard scowl plastered on his face. "You wished to see me, Headmaster." 

"Yes, Severus, there is a matter that we need to discuss. Please have a seat. There is no need to be so stiff and formal. Lemon drop?" Albus offered as he moved to take his seat behind the desk. 

With a curt negative answer, he remained impatiently standing. "What is it that you require of me, Albus?"

"I received a letter from a very distressed Miss Granger this morning. I was informed that you were her last hope and still found it necessary to turn her down. I would like to hear your reasoning behind the declined request." His voice indicated that a feeble excuse would not pass. 

"You know very well that I haven't the time to spend tutoring Miss Granger," he said shortly. 

"Yes, I am sure your schedule is overloaded, especially with all those crucial hours you must spend roaming the halls like a bored Basilisk." 

"The sarcasm is not appreciated, Albus."

"Neither is your lack of cooperation," he replied calmly.

"How is her inability to find a tutor my problem?" Severus asked, losing his composure slightly. 

"She has no other to ask, and her area of study falls into _your_ area of expertise." 

"You cannot force me," Severus said defiantly, sounding very much like a spoiled first year.

"You are correct in that assumption. However, wizarding law can."

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. His scowl deepened and eyes narrowed.

"Law 17 was established in 1542. It was created to ensure the continuation of all knowledge. Would you like to read the passage?"

Not waiting for a reply, Albus pulled a large book from one of the shelves, opened it to the correct page, and handed it to Severus. 

Severus began to read it aloud_. "To prevent the extinction of any one field of knowledge, it is hereby decreed that all those that have achieved the status and honor of master must take on an apprentice. If an apprentice has not been chosen by the fifteenth year following the achievement of master, a master of greater or equal status, either by credentials or experience, makes the choice."_

"This tradition worked long before written law required it, and it seems only fair that it continues as a form of insurance. Of course, we don't do it to the extreme that masters of that day did, because we have proper schools now. However, it never hurts for an experienced master or mistress to share his or her knowledge with the younger generation," Albus stated matter-of-factly. 

Realizing that between Albus Dumbledore and wizarding law that he wasn't going to escape, he sighed with resignation. "I will send an owl to Oxford in the morning accepting her request."

Abruptly, Severus turned and marched out of the office in an even fouler mood than when he entered. Fortunately, he didn't turn and see the mysterious twinkle of mischief in Albus' eyes, or the slight grin he wore.

******************************

Miss Granger informed me a few days later that she finally acquired a tutor. The relief she felt was obvious on her face. I gathered she thought having Severus as a tutor was better than no tutor at all. Obviously, the Ministry is still out on that one. 

The months until my amusement passed surprisingly quickly. Christmas arrived and I was ready to go to Hogwarts. I had six months until my students had to turn in their projects, which meant six months of freedom. Being a university professor has its advantages. It also meant six months to work on getting another relationship established. 

That was when my Animagus form became useful. I needed some way to sneak around the castle and observe everything. I already had myself established as Minerva's cat, so it was the perfect cover. 

I arrived at Hogwarts before Christmas. I wanted to be sure that I beat Miss Granger's arrival. I had plenty of time to settle into my chambers, which were adjoined and accessible only through Minerva's. We had to make sure no one became suspicious. Albus was even so kind as to add a new passageway to the old network that would allow me to gain access to Miss Granger's private chambers. The most interesting things can happen in the most unusual places, after all. Her chambers were adjacent to the potions lab to allow for convenience when working late. 

Miss Granger chose her arrival to be around three days after Christmas. Albus had forced Severus into being the one that greeted her. That was a show I couldn't miss. 

******************************

As Miss Granger stepped out of the carriage, Severus was impatiently waiting just outside the main door for her. He made no move to help her with her luggage. He merely stood and watched her struggle. When she finally made it to the doors, she was greeted with his usual kindness.

"How wonderful, you're back. I was so sure that I had finally gotten rid of you," he said emotionless. 

"Pleasure seeing you too, Professor," she said with the same coldness. Her face was set in a look of defiance. She was obviously determined not to let him intimate her. I knew I liked that girl. 

"Was the real world too hard for the little Gryffindor? You had to come back to the security of Hogwarts, did you? Or has the university finally gotten the better of the know-it-all and she has come to get the help of old professors," he sneered and a smirk appeared on his face. 

"You're one to talk about security issues," Hermione countered. "From what I can tell, you are one of the most insecure people I know. You hide in your cold, dark dungeons and isolate yourself from everyone. I don't consider that normal or healthy behavior. If you figure in self-loathing with the security issues, you have an equation for a psychiatrist's nightmare." 

Shocked by both her nerve and accuracy, Severus was unable to retort before Albus arrived to intervene.

Albus always did have a flare for timing. After a few hasty words, Severus was storming down the hallway towards the dungeons. Albus knew I was lurking in the shadows and motioned his head for me to follow Severus as Miss Granger bent down to pickup part of her luggage. It was a good thing that Albus didn't count on Severus escorting her to her rooms.

With my feline grace and speed, I was easily able to catch up with Severus, even at the speed he was striding. The silence and swiftness of a cat is amazing. He unwarded his rooms and slammed the door behind him. I was just quick enough to miss getting my tail caught in the door. Can you imagine that pain? With the wave of his wand, a fire began to roar and he landed ungracefully in his favorite leather chair. I jumped into his lap, found a comfortable sleeping position, and offered as much comfort as a cat can.

"I am pathetic, aren't I?" he asked. His voice was laden with sadness. "I am an ex-Death Eater, I have a dead end job, and my only company is Minerva's cat."

Of course, I extended my claws into his groin at that remark. How rude to make it sound as if I didn't matter. Perhaps, I took the role of a cat too seriously.

"Sometimes, I think there's more to you than I realize. I do think you are important," he apologized, rubbing my chin in an attempt to make amends. 

If he only knew. 

As he stroked my fur, I could tell that his mind was wandering. The petting quickly became erratic and eventually stopped completely. The thoughts that he had immersed himself in were what concerned me. 

"Does she have any idea what it is like living with the things that I've done? " His words were uttered so quietly that at first I wasn't sure that he'd spoken at all. "No one should ever have to experience or understand it, and it would be impossible to seek redemption for it--no matter how much I might wish…no." The pain of long buried, but not forgotten, memories was evident on his face, and he stared into the flames as he continuedto voice the thoughts that plagued him. "It is best that I remain the greasy, unapproachable git in the dungeons. This burden is of my own making, and I shall bear it alone. I shall allow no others to feel its weight."

This conversation was not the first of its kind, but rather a repeat of similar nights spent by the fire. Severus would never forgive himself, nor would he allow himself to believe that others had. He had long ago deemed himself unworthy of anything other than hate.

Is it any wonder, then, that he acts like such a sarcastic bastard? It's the perfect way to keep people from getting too close. He would never allow himself to indulge in the comfort of another human being. This way, he is able to avoid pity and have his self-imposed solitude. 

He slowly drifted back into reality, pulling his gaze from the fire and down into my feline eyes. He seemed to silently ask my judgment of him. I could offer no words of comfort, obviously, so I nudged my head into his hand as encouragement to continue.

"I had no right to attack Miss Granger." His face now lacked the patented scowl and was replaced with a look of frustration. "I know I act like a bastard, but why did I have to be so heartless and unmerciful to _her_?"

His gaze returned to the dancing flames in the hearth, and he seemed distracted and completely absorbed. Silence reigned supreme for what felt like hours. The details of his thought processes were left to my imagination until he finally spoke. 

"She has changed, though. I never thought I would see the day when she'd stand up to the feared Potions Master," he noted with a measure of grudging admiration, and a hoarse chuckle escaped his throat. "Typical Gryffindor." 

These were his last words before his subconscious laid claim. As the firelight grew to little more than embers, I was left to analyze his words and actions. I soon realized why he had been so hard on the girl. He was going to extreme measures to ensure that she despised him. His words of kindness and tone of voice he used when speaking of her convinced me that he really had a soft spot for the girl and was determined not to let anything come of it. 

We will see about that. 

******************************

In addition to a thesis, students had to help with the everyday activities of their instructors. Whether it was fieldwork or teaching, they had to get hands-on experience in the life of a master or mistress and keep a record of it. 

Poor Miss Granger had to do everything from grading essays to preparing ingredients, while Severus criticized everything she did. He was likely seeking revenge for the remarks she had made the first day of her arrival. Severus always did hold a grudge. When he wasn't criticizing her, he didn't say anything at all and would often avoid her. He probably hoped if he made her miserable that she would leave. 

After about a month, we, the conspirators, realized that things were not going to improve without some outside help. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Translation: Albus, Minerva, and I warded the potions lab. We planned to lock them in there until some kind of civility ensued. We knew the two were too stubborn to talk and work things out unless they had to, so we forced them to face each other. 

One Friday night after dinner, I followed Miss Granger down into the dungeons toward the potions lab. She always worked late into the night on something. Severus rarely ever came to dinner, so I was sure he was already in the lab. I went through the passageways just to make sure that they were both in there. I then ran to get Albus and Minerva. 

Thirty minutes and numerous charms later, we were sure that not even those two could get out of there. You would be surprised to learn just how many interesting charms Albus knows. I transformed back into a cat and headed for the passageways. If they didn't get on a civil basis quickly, they would be locked in there to the whole weekend. The best part was that Severus hardly came out on weekends, so no one would come looking for him. With Miss Granger, everyone would think that she had just gotten so caught up in her work and would emerge Monday. Severus regularly had the house elves bring him food, so Albus simply had them add just enough extra for Miss Granger so as not to arouse suspicion. Clever, clever man. I still say there is a little Slytherin in some of those Gryffindors.

The passageways provided an easy enough way to get in, so I could watch what transpired. Finally, it grew late and Miss Granger grew tired. She made her way toward the door and found it locked. 

"Professor, the door appears warded," she said, prepared for his yelling.

"That's impossible, you silly girl. The wards are down. Otherwise, you would not have been able to get in," he barked at her. 

"Sir, I am aware of that. I've also tried every unlocking charm I can think of and nothing is working. Would you please come see for yourself?" she asked, somewhat timidly.

"Fine. If it will get you out of my hair faster, then so be it. Stand aside," he said impatiently. 

He tried with all of his strength to pull the door open, and it would not budge. What was he thinking? Did he think that because he was a man that he could do with his physical strength what she couldn't with a wand? I question his intelligence sometimes. He then resorted to his wand. 

"What did you do to this door, Miss Granger?" he demanded of her. "You were that last one to enter it, and it was fine earlier."

"I didn't do anything to this door, _Professor," _ Hermione retorted, her ire rising."How dare you blame this on me? This is your lab. And why on earth would I want to lock myself in these cold, drab dungeons with a man who dislikes me as much as I do him? I am not masochistic or insane."

Lacking a reply, he chose to ignore her and began to try every charm he knew. A few hours later they had given up and went to different corners of the lab to do various things to get their minds off of the current situation. My hope that they might try and work together to get out didn't last long. So much for them doing anything themselves. How had they gotten through life without someone always there to take care of them? They acted completely helpless.

I soon realized that I was going to have to interfere directly. Me and my meddling. Suddenly, I got an idea and ran out of the shadows toward Severus, jumping on his desk. 

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, a little surprised. 

"Professor McGonagall's cat?" she asked. Unable to see from her corner of the dungeon and wanting to verify it, she started to walk over. "What is she doing down here? She's a long way from Professor McGonagall's chambers." The girl still had trouble calling Minerva by her given name, even after the older witch insisted. 

"She's been a frequent visitor to the dungeons for years. I am surprised Minerva doesn't come looking for her," Severus replied shortly as I began to roll around on my back for attention. The fact that they were talking was a step in the right direction. 

As Miss Granger lightly rubbed my stomach, she began to speak. "I've never thought of you as a cat person."

"Why is that, Miss Granger?" he asked sarcastically. "Is it so hard to believe that I actually enjoy the company of living beings? I assure you I am not as cold-blooded and heartless as you …"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it, Severus," Hermione interrupted. "You just seem to me like the type of person who prefers the rare and unique, something like yourself." She dropped her gaze to the floor and took a deep breath, as if to gather courage for her next words. "I didn't mean to give you a false impression of my thoughts of you the first day I came back. I went for what I knew would hurt the most, regardless of its inaccuracy. I owe you an apology." Finally, progress. 

Slightly shocked at her admission, he decided to make his own. "No, Miss Granger, it is I who should apologize. I should have never attacked you. I had no justification to do so, and I am deeply sorry for any offense that I may have caused." 

Oh my goodness--Severus Snape apologized? I wondered if Earth has started retrograde motion yet.

"That's true, but Gryffindors are able to forgive. I suggest we start anew and avoid repeats of our first day. Such incidents hardly make for a productive work environment." 

"Agreed. Please continue to call me Severus. You are no longer my student and such formalities are unnecessary now that we are working on this project as equals. Although I am suppose to be your tutor, I hardly think that you need one and I shall no insult you any further by treating you like some inept first year."

"I appreciate that greatly, but…" her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean _continue _calling you Severus?"

"You called me Severus when you interrupted me a moment ago."

"Oh, I hadn't even realized I'd done so."

Mission accomplished. The two little immature second years finally found the thing known as civility. It was looking like it was never going to happen. Soon after, they began to grade the fifth and sixth year essays in amicable silence to pass the time. I was soon forgotten and took it as my cue to go get Minerva and Albus to release the wards.

A/N: What's Aranea going to do next? Will Severus screw up again and create aggravation for the dear Miss Granger? Please review. Do you like Aranea? Is she too Mary Sue?

Please consider that law seventeen was suppose to be written back in a time when women had little, if any, rights. That is the reason I specifically put *master* instead of master or mistress status. Think of it like the American Constitution. Thomas Jefferson was so kind as to right "all men are created equal," instead of "all men and women are created equal." Also apprentice sounded more befitting of the time than anything else I could think of. I apologize for the ranting.


	5. Silverbane

A/N: Finally, an update. I have to offer my extreme appreciation to my beta-reader, Elyse. She is a great help in finding all my mistakes and just improving each chapter.  
  
  
With the resolving of prior hostilities, Severus and Miss Granger were able to work prolifically on her thesis. Her hypothesis was quite simple in theory, but application would prove more challenging. Aren't all things simple in theory? By extending the targeting properties of the Wolfsbane Potion that effectively control the animalistic nature to the virus as a whole, she concluded that with the addition of silver that it could be completely annulated. As earlier stated, it was much easier said than done.   


In the month that followed the hostage situation, the Wolfsbane Potion was successfully brewed, its properties broken down, and an in depth analysis of the donated blood of Minerva the Remus Lupin begun. Using the knowledge she had gained from recent biology classes, she set out to better understand the behavior and structure of the virus by comparing her own blood to that of an infected and a regular Animugus.   


I found the results to be interesting when I snuck glimpses at her notes. The cells of Minerva's blood had shown occasional anomalies from where the Animugus Potion had bonded itself to her, whereas Mr. Lupin's blood had appeared completely normal. The only logical explanation explored in a debate between the two was that it was a natural defense mechanism, to mimic the composition of the host's cells. With the original brewer of Wolfsbane Potion dead and his research gone, they had to make their own discovery on how to distinguish the virus from the actual cell.   


As the full moon neared, she started to notice changes in the lycanthropy-infected cells. The shape became unnaturally elliptical and a strange gel encased the components of each cell. At that particular point, they had observed more than most had ever cared to learn in regards to werewolves.   


Extracting a small amount of the eerie substance, the Wolfsbane Potion was added to learn the exact parts it influenced. With that knowledge, experimentation began to see what could be used to target the other elements that the gel consisted of. That process was grueling on them both. Shock, joy, and relief were felt when a fluke ingredient turned out to be the answer.   


With one obstacle out of the way, it was time to conquer the next level. The challenge of uniting the silver and targeting properties was not a challenge at all. Less than a week after their first success, a prototype potion was in existence.   


******************************

They were too focused on the tasks at hand to worry about putting up defenses. In the brief moments they stepped out of the characters they played, the glimpses allowed them to earn a better understanding and acceptance of the other. It was from such a foundation that I hoped a deeper relationship would be built.   


Unconsciously, her presence brought a sense of familiarity that he felt only around me. You really had to know him to notice. The lack of harshness and cruelty was more than the simple fulfillment of his promise for tranquility, but a reflection of how at ease he felt around her. She reciprocated his comfort just as effortlessly.   


******************************   


"What should we name it?" Miss Granger inquired, eyeing the murky gray liquid in her hand.   


"I assume you have a suggestion." Severus'seyebrow quirked expectantly.   


"Silverbane."   
  
"How many hours of sleep were you deprived in conceiving that masterpiece?"   
  
"Oh, Your Highness, please bestow upon me the knowledge of what is to your liking." She was successfully able to contain her fits of laughter while maintaining a pleading voice.   


With thinned lips, he glanced down at her in mild annoyance. Her tightly reined control broke and her amusement echoed throughout the dungeons. Unsettled by the enjoyment produced at his expense, and the overall friendliness of the atmosphere, he decided to end the playful exchange. 

  
"Your recommendation is adequate. We have reached the requirements of the day. Good evening, Miss Granger." The stance of his body had grown rigid, his face regained its customary coldness, and his voice held a formal and dismissive tone. He hadn't spoken her surname since their night in captivity.   


Turning abruptly, the lengthy black robes arced behind him with the speed of the departure. The unforeseen return of his notorious disposition vanquished the light mood that had evolved. After mechanically replacing the equipment and cleansing the workspace, she exited through the lab entrance.   


I watched the entire incident transpire with exasperation at his predictability. He had finally realized that their relationship had become too causal. Years of mastering emotions failed him, but his determination for denial was ever present, effectively hindering my efforts.   


******************************   


The corridor's walls resonated with more than the night's call to my nocturnal instincts. A whispering of footsteps alerted of a trespasser on my seclusion and forced abandonment of my previous agenda. The individual's stealth could've evaded detection by most, but my senses were too keen. Emerging from the dungeons, the full moon shone and banished the shadows into hiding, revealing Miss Granger as my irritant.   


Her travels led out of the castle and toward the lake with me in tow. Fortunately, no students were roaming after curfew to bother her. Placing herself on a boulder near the water's edge, she was oblivious to the mysteries the Forbidden Forest harbored that night. If it had been raining griffins, she still would've been too absorbed to notice the approach of a dark figure, carrying with it a familiar scent.   


"What brings you here instead of the library?"   
  
Miss Granger twisted suddenly to stare at the looming form. The sudden intrusion had startled her.   


"Professor McGon- Minerva, you gave me quite a scare. What are you doing out here?"   
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you, my dear. I was just concerned about you. You looked unsettled. Anything troubling you?" Minerva asked sincerely. Her face held not trace of its classroom sternness, only heartfelt compassion.   


Forgetting the fear-induced adrenaline rush, Miss Granger's face indicated her plaguing thoughts had returned. "Some questions that can't be answered by books."   
  
"Affairs of the heart?"  


Her arms were crossed and lying on her bent knees with her head soon to follow. She no longer met Minerva's gaze but chose to stare into the depths of the night. "You could call it that."   
  
"Would I be overstepping my bounds to ask more?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  
"Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley must on be the lucky one then," she remarked, knowing full well who it really was.   


"Hardly. They are not what I would call boyfriend material." Miss Granger was hasty in making that point clear. It was slightly amusing how quickly she wanted to make it known that she would never date them. "Let's just say I am a fool to care about this person and leave it at that."   
  
"Never think yourself a fool for caring for someone, Hermione. It's only foolish not to tell the person how you feel, whether your feelings are reciprocated or not."   
  
Minerva still stood behind her and fell silent after she had given her advice. Both pairs of eyes surveyed the rippling surface before them. Neither was going to relinquish the secrets they held. Minerva faded back into the black void, leaving the moment as it was. We could only hope that the words had been taken to heart. 


	6. Welcome to Severusville

A/N: I have to extend my extreme gratitude to my beta, Elyse, who has been a big help to me as always. Thank you!!!

Ezmerelda: I owe you an apology and a huge thank you, for it was your comment on a review for another story of mine that gave me the idea for the last of Minerva's dialogue on the last chapter. I should have mentioned that in an A/N at the end of the chapter, and I apologize for that. Thank you for unknowingly helping.

  


Chapter 5: Welcome to Severusville   


Life proceeded poorly over the weeks that followed that night. Both parties reverted back to the avoidant behavior exercised prior to the time they were imprisoned. However, this time was for different reasons. From what I knew of their personalities, I concluded fear rather than hostility motivated the decision. Fear of rejection and fear of the unknown. Two things difficult for most people to face.   


Fear was not an option but magic was. With the possibility of mission failure on the horizon, I was not going to dismiss my perfected craft as an aid. The potion I had in mind was an old family secret and would easily expose me if administered to Severus. The only door that wasn't locked was Gryffindor's best and brightest.   


Getting her to ingest it was a cinch. A lunch with Minerva, a cup of tea, and the wait until she was conquered by her subconscious that evening was all it took. The unsuspecting make easy prey.   


The Dreamwalker Potion is a potion that was first created by my great-great-great-great grandmother. In a time of war, she was desperate to confirm the safety of her husband. By taking the lock of his hair she kept in a locket and a vial of his blood from his storage closet, she brewed a way into his mind. It allowed her to stroll discreetly though his dreams whenever they were both unconscious. The next generation Dreamwalker Potion gives access to memories and thoughts in addition to dreams.   


Waiting in her rooms, I had time to curl up for a catnap before she returned from the library. As she readied herself for bed, I headed over to make sure the sedative I had dropped into Severus's coffee was doing its job. With all elements in place, I rejoined Miss Granger in her bedroom.   


After I sipped the dose I had stashed under her bed, sleep overtook me swiftly and I found myself in the dark, eerie realm of Severusville. It was not what you would call inviting, with its consuming fog, impermeable blackness, and hair-raising silence. I had to find Miss Granger before she became lost and confused until she could awaken in the morning. It's quite terrifying to be without an experienced guide when using the Dreamwalker Potion.   


I stumbled upon her quickly as she wandered aimlessly though the desolate plane, not that she could go very far anyway.   


"Welcome, Miss Granger, I feel relieved to know you had little difficulty falling asleep."   
  
"Who's there?" she asked, alarmed, stopping to search for the source.   


"I would be what just brushed against your left leg."   
  
Now that was an attention getter. Her response was immediate, jerking back to examine the area she had occupied seconds before. Invisible beneath the dense mist, I was compelled to unveil myself by leaping into her arms.   


"Raven?!"   


With her heart beating erratically against her chest, she struggled to keep from dropping me. When I was safely in the crook of her arm, she looked at me skeptically, as though she doubted what her ears had really perceived.   


"Correct, Miss Granger, though neither I nor the circumstance under which this occurs are as important as what you will observe and hear. Your senses are not deceiving you, and your sanity has not abandoned you. In a manner of speaking, you are truly here with me."   
  
"Where is here, exactly?"   
  
"The center of Severus Snape's mind," I answered casually.   


"I beg your pardon?"   
  
"At lunch today, you ingested the Dreamwalker potion, which had been added to your tea. It is a centuries-old family recipe that has been passed from one generation to the next, and that has been kept a closely-guarded secret since its first brewing."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Ah, the Miss-Know-It-All side of Miss Granger's intellect was showing itself, bringing to mind Minerva's description of an eleven-year old Hermione waving her hand in the air during class. I smiled to myself--as much as cat can smile, anyway.   


"The possibility for its misuse is too great for the general public to learn of it. Once in the body, the potion has absolutely no effect until the subject falls asleep. Instead of sinking into his own dream state, the drinker's consciousness is sent forth undetected into the mind of the intended target, both individuals must be unconscious for the drinker to enter the other's mind, because there are fewer defenses to bypass when one is asleep. If the target isn't asleep, the drinker is forced into an unpleasant limbo. Inside the target, the thoughts, memories, and dreams of that person can be accessed until the morning's light."   
  
Hermione pondered this information silently for a moment, then spoke again.   


"You answered how and where, but now arises the question of why, what, and who." Cradling my ribcage, she lifted me higher, attempting to intimidate answers out of me. Fat chance of that happening. "Why are you and I here? And who or what are you really?"   
  
"A history lesson is our purpose here. To comprehend the present, you must be acquainted with the past. As for my identity, it will remain vague. All you need to know is that I have your best interests in mind. Now pay attention."   
  
My focus left her and was redirected to the emptiness that surrounded us. Suddenly, the void came to life with random images and indistinguishable sounds. Filtering through Severus's mental library, Miss Granger stood unusually quiet and allowed me to concentrate. She kept her mouth shut and ears and eyes open.   


Finding the specific memory I desired, I brought it into full view and banished the others back into the dark recesses from which they came. We became background shadows of the memory, ghostly observers to it all.   


"What is it?" she asked, awed.   


"A memory. Snape's initiation into the Death Eaters."   


******************************   


Under the light of the full moon, a circle of dark robed and masked figures encompassed a pale teenager kneeling in front of one of the group's members. Voldemort pulled Severus from his knees and ordered him to raise his sleeve. An agonizing cry escaped the boy's lips as the words that branded the Dark Mark onto his servants were spoken. As the skin grew red with irritation, a black symbol grew conspicuous on the sallow flesh.   


"Does that feel good, Severus?" Voldemort asked, amused.   


"Yes, Master."   


Casting the Cruciatus Curse, Voldemort reveled in watching Severus withering in pain. He learned from his last mistake and made no noise.   


"Pity. I enjoyed hearing you scream. Since you wish to deprive me of my pleasure, remove yourself from my sight." Severus came to his feet with haste and replaced his mask before moving to join the circle. "My devoted Death Eaters, you have witnessed the addition of yet another into our ranks and he will not be the last. Soon we will not have to hide in the darkness of night. Soon all that oppose us will be groveling for mercy."   
  
******************************   


The memory faded into the nothingness before she could view the horrors that followed. She remained silent and starred out into the now empty space. I could only assume she was still absorbing what she had observed. Her eyes finally drifted to meet mine as she spoke.   


"Why? Why did he join?" she asked sadly.   


"A question that only he could answer sufficiently, but I can assume for acceptance. He was never the most popular person. With peer pressure from fellow Slytherins, he fell into a group that he believed would accept him as he was. Acceptance had a hefty price, a piece of himself."   
  
Taking her lack of further inquisition as satisfaction, I retrieved another memory I had kept close at hand.   


******************************   


Forged from its masters' evil will and fueled by their power, the fiery demon left only crumbling remnants in its wake. Its gray and suffocating breath floated away from the scene and sent the wise into hiding. The black-clad forms for which it served only laughed in amusement at the destruction of the ancestral home and the torment of its former residents.   


The sadistic nature of the Death Eaters was a manifestation of their perverse inner selves. A perverseness that the three family members were becoming too acquainted with. Two of them were just entertainment for the lower level Death Eaters, but the third was more valuable.   


The Death Eater nobility isolated me from my parents, pushing me to my knees. The towering shapes gathered before me in an arc with wands at their sides. Only one dared to step out of formation.   


"Well, well, I must say that the privilege is all mine, Aranea Snape," Voldemort said wryly. "You are quite the elusive witch. Without assistance, I may never have been able to discreetly gain access to you."   


He circled me like a predator, demonstrating that he had the control. I chose not to cowardly downcast my eyes as some might and followed his movements with an unwavering gaze. 

"It would be tragic to be deprived of your notorious presence, Riddle," I replied bitterly.   


"I don't tolerate insolence from anyone, not even my own followers. If not for my need of your skills, you would be cold and stiff already, but as it stands I shall just have to use _gentle_ persuasion to teach you obedience and respect."   
  
Nerve shattering pain rippled through my body with each curse, but I would not scream nor plead for mercy. My refused submission only led to the curses coming in more rapid succession. As he realized that the torture was pointless, Voldemort chose a new tactic.   


Momentarily abandoning me, he pointed at one of his minions and motioned for the figure to step forward. With mask removed, my brother lacked the courage to look me in the eye, but Voldemort appeared only to interpret it as an expected sign of respect.   


"I do enjoy family reunions, particularly when they meet under such miserable circumstances," Voldemort commented gleefully, turning back to me. "I had anticipated a more _appalled_ reaction from you for this revelation, but you seem to be as indifferent as Severus. There is hope for you yet. Severus, demonstrate her the Death Eater way, my way."   
  
Severus's normally inscrutable eyes weighed heavy with sorrow and guilt of his actions yet to come as they ventured to connect with mine. My own were simply expressionless, denying both the privilege of knowing my inner turmoil. With obvious resignation, the first syllable of the Cruciatus Curse was purged from his lips.   


******************************   


Old wounds had been reawaked with the memory's progression, and I held no desire to experience the finale from a new perspective. A still image of Severus's face came into focus one final time before it slowly dissolved, burning it painfully into my mind and probably Miss Granger's.   


"Miss Granger?" I questioned, concerned.   


"What happened? You can't expect me to be assuaged with that."   
  
"I don't, but time does not favor us," I responded, using shortage of time as an excuse rather than the truth. "Dumbledore being Dumbledore arrived soon there after with a horde of fellow Order members, surrounding the Death Eaters. In a panic, they Apparated to avoid capture. Aranea Snape was the luckiest of the three attacked. Her parents were both found dead of heart attacks." 

"But many things are still unanswered."   
  
"Such as?"   
  
"Severus's relation to my college professor?"   
  
"Sister."   
  
"Isn't she too old to be his sister? She has to be Minerva's age."   
  
"You're thinking like a Muggle, Miss Granger," I countered indignantly. "Wizarding lifespans are not the only thing that exceeds that of Muggles. Procreation can occur well into the triple digits."   
  
"What about Voldemort's motives behind seeking her out? And why would he need assistance finding her? Doesn't she have a residence outside of Oxford?"   
  
"His motives were for her skills as you heard, but as for the exact use of them, that remains a mystery. The Snape Manor is cloaked, like Hogwarts, in a veil of invisibility charms, making it detectable only by those that know the passwords. Having been a resident there, Severus would have the knowledge needed to get there."   
  
"Severus led them there knowing what could happen?"   
  
"Yes," I confirmed solemnly. "He was unwilling to admit that the group he had staked so much faith held only empty promises and cared nothing for him. Consequently, he maintained the delusion until it was too late. It took the death of his parents and near death of his sister for him to come to grips with reality. I offer no justification or rationalization for his actions, only that remorse has dominated his existence in the years since. His redemption began that night when he sought out Dumbledore. "   
  
I could empathize with what she was feeling, if her expression could be relied upon. A helplessness had consumed me when I saw these memories for the first time. A futile yearning to rectify the asinine decisions and prevent the tribulation that ensued. A yen that was the bane of Severus's daily existence.   


But there was more to gain from this journey into the days passed than insight into Severus. Presuming Miss Granger possessed the intellectual capacity I suspected, I hoped she would see the similarities between the position of a young Severus and herself. In other words, Severus made his decision to join Voldemort out of fear and it had ghastly ramifications. Would Miss Granger allow fear to be an influential factor in her decision with Severus? Would she learn from his mistakes, or choose to make her own?

"Until tomorrow, Miss Granger," I offered just as the sun dissolved the magic of the potion, returning us to our bodies.   
  
  
A/N: Thoughts, comments, criticism? Reviews--positive or negative-- are welcome. 


	7. It Wasn't a Dream

A/N: I must thank my beta-reader, Elyse, for her great advice and patience in editing. To her, I owe a great deal.  
  


Chapter 6: It Wasn't a Dream   


She woke suddenly that morning and looked intently around her, as though trying to find a tangible trace of our adventure. I remained among the shadows as usual as her _expression became wistful. Were her thoughts roaming to Severus? Had she fully dismissed our experience as a figment of her imagination? Had she resigned herself to loneliness? Ah, the misfortune of an inability to read minds.   


No matter, I wasn't done. Another tour of Severusville? It would just be considered a dream as this one was. I needed something she couldn't deny, something seen and heard by her in the conscious reality. Then, an equation began to formulate: Invisibility Cloak + Mirror of Eirsed + Predictable Severus + Observing Gryffindor = ?. With preparations to organize, I trusted my newly recruited four-legged assistant to keep a vigil on his mistress during her inevitable hours of research.   


As the sun fell behind the rim of the horizon, the weary occupants of Hogwarts arrived at the Great Hall for their evening meal. Among them was one antisocial Potions Master on which everything depended that evening. Sitting in the corridor of the professors' exit, I waited for Severus to make his required appearance and then retreat to the dungeons. Preferably, to the room harboring a dangerous piece of reflective glass.   


Oh, didn't you know about the Mirror? Albus didn't dispose of the Mirror of Erised following the Sorcerer's Stone Incident, as it has been aptly labeled. He would never think of destroying a precious family heirloom. He instead chose to place it in the guardianship of Severus in the dungeons, assured that Severus would never fall victim to its spell of desire. An assumption disproved.   


The creaking of the door hinges caught my attention as I squeezed closer to the wall of the dim and narrow passageway, fearing he might unknowingly trip over me. He swept passed me in a fury of billowing black robes and remained oblivious to the padded footsteps keeping tempo with him. Our approach to the dungeons felt eternal to my anxious mind. Finally, he slowed nearing his private chambers and my heart fell, but to my relief he continued to the single suit of armor.   


"Password," requested the benign voice of Sir Galahad.   


"Alone," he whispered, averting as though expecting the knight to judge him.   


Nodding, Galahad moved aside to allow Severus access. Severus had been visiting the Mirror frequently since his and Miss Granger's argument, though not as often as he did when Voldemort lived. But then it had been another form of self torture, reminding him that he had made the choice and would suffer the consequences. Now, it was an indulgence.   


Though my direct involvement violated our unspoken agreement for discretion, I was not refused in my request for assistance. With the invisibility cloak placed in Miss Granger's bed by Minerva with a spelled note, I was curled up upon the cloak and waiting. Luckily, Albus had Madame Pince close the library under the pretense of the extermination of a cursed book. A ruse that effectively cut Miss Granger's research time down and drove her to me.   


She came in with arms loaded with books, appearing determined to continue where she had left off. I was under the impression you could only borrow a third of the library at once, but apparently apprentices are extended the privilege of half. Placing the stack on her already cluttered desk, she was startled by my presence. I had that effect on her.   


"Raven?!"   
  


Being unable to verbally respond, I began pawing at the rolled up scroll, bringing it to her attention. I needed her to cooperate before Severus returned to his rooms. Otherwise, this was a futile venture.   


She noticed it quickly enough and rolled it to reveal the message:

__

Our adventure has not yet begun, Miss Granger.   


Her questioning gaze landed on me then the invisibility cloak. She recognized it for what it was.   


I slept from my position and loped toward the door, casting an expectant look over my shoulder. She stood still as the stone that was the castle with defiance in her eyes. Without basis, I was asking for her unconditional trust. Growing up in a world where survival depended on suspicion, I was seeking a privilege she would not lightly grant.   


Turning to the scroll, I conceded that this last resort was my only resort. I had anticipated she would not follow me blindly and planned accordingly. I centered my thoughts on the curled parchment and the magic held in its edges. Having not been the actual caster of the spell, the connection was difficult to establish, but the magic finally welcomed me as if it was my own. Minerva had attuned it to my brainwaves perfectly.   


Noticing my intense concentration, Miss Granger followed my gaze.   


__

Miss Granger, time is of the essence. Ask what you will, but do so quickly.   


Her brow furrowed in thought as the words finished writing themselves. "The Receptor Charm."   


__

Yes.   


We needed get beyond the obvious before it was too late.   


__

Tick-tock, Miss Granger.   


"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"   


__

No.   


I could practically see the gears turning and questions accumulating.   


"Why have you returned? What do you want with me anyway?"   


__

I have but one thing left to show you, and I will not trouble you again. I desire only to help you see what you refuse to.   


"How cryptic."   


__

Some things require viewing with one's own eyes for them to be believed.   


"I won't get anything useful out of you unless I follow you, will I?"   


__

No.   


Her sheer curiosity was her downfall and my saving grace.   


She sighed abjectly and reached for the cloak, striding to my seated form. She met my almond eyes with determination having replaced resistance, nodding her readiness before donning the cloak. She seemed incognizant of my ability to see through such magic in this form. Opening the door, I trotted ahead enough to avoid injury but close enough to keep her awareness of me.   


The span from her chambers to Sir Galahad was not greater than ten feet, but still I worried. Any unexpected calamity could ruin it. As we passed the two torches mounted on the walls along our path, I found a new appreciation for them. They might prevent her from tripping.   


Upon seeing me, Sir Galahad moved silently and subserviently to permit us access. His formality hurt but I was glad for it just this once. He always knew when we could have friendly chat and when it was best to be distant. If only he was more than a possessed suit of armor....   


Creeping cautiously inward, I invaded the dark and scantly occupied sanctuary, only spared complete barrenness by the presence of the Mirror and Severus. In my ironic opinion, the chamber reflected Severus's inner self precisely: Sad and Alone.   


Severus stood in front of the ancient artifact amid the farthest wall, gazing longingly into the hypnotic glass. His long elegant fingers brushed the smooth surface. Fortunately, he was too absorbed to notice our entrance. Feeling her presence uncomfortably close, I went and took a seat in a dark corner while she watched as inaudibly as possible, unwilling to distract him for whatever could enthrall him so completely. Though her primary focus fell on him, she became mesmerized by the Mirror of Erised. My role was as a spectator until I saw need to be otherwise. She wasn't even aware I had left her. Drawn to it, she unconsciously stepped forward. A few more steps...then she would see what I had brought her here for.   


My desired answer came when she stopped abruptly, too stunned to continue moving. Frozen in shock would be a befitting description. The image in the Mirror was the Gryffindor Know-It-All fitted in a gorgeous dark green Victorian style gown. Slytherin green. That was the dress she wore each time I had caught him here. He always did have exquisite taste.   


While her defenses were down, I abandoned the passive observer attitude and darted from the shadows. Locking my jaws on the pooled edge of the cloak, I stormed back from whence I came. When she realized her vulnerability, it was too late. I was already safely hidden in the darkness under the silken fabric.   


She was trapped like a rat without means of escape or cover. Galahad wouldn't allow her to leave without me, lacking assurance of my safety. He wouldn't run the risk of allowing any hypothetical attacker to escape. How exactly he knew who was leaving will forever be among the many mysteries of Hogwarts. She couldn't even murmur an invisibility charm or moved to the shadowy corners for fear that he would see or hear her. Her only options were to await discovery or confront him on her terms. As a Gryffindor, there was no choice.   


"Severus," she whispered hesitantly.   


He was visible startled by the intrusion, and perhaps familiarity. He pivoted in the direction of her voice, attempting to shield the reflected desire from view. "Miss Granger," he spat, trying to cover his surprise with scornful indifference. "Curiosity killed the cat. What did you see?"   
  


"Enough."   
  


She had witnessed him unguarded and exposed. An impression he would mercilessly endeavor to replace with one of the ridicule and sarcasm that characterized his public demeanor.   


"And yet you don't flee in horror," he noted with a sneer, his defenses firmly in place. "Have I not provided sufficient entertainment? Are you anticipating further humiliation? Or, better yet, have I been promoted from 'vampiric and vile' to 'forlorn and enigmatic'? I, like the house elves, exist contently without your pity, so kindly don't bother me with it."   
  


She waited for the end of his peevish rant with her Gryffindor temper rising to the occasion despite delay.   


"I suppose it never occurred to you that I see the same thing in the Mirror? That the feeling is mutual?" She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing with ire.   


That simple truth froze his seething wrath. Her response left the normally shrewd and bitterly-tongued professor speechless with astonishment. Miss Granger herself seemed rather shocked by her own confession. Neither one seemed able to put two words together as they gaped at each other.   


Had I expected them to run into each other's arms and claim their undying love? Not to that extreme, but two intellectual people staring dumbfounded at one another wasn't my idea of romantic. Call me cynical.   


Emerging from my comfortable vantage point, I allowed myself a good running start and leapt at her back and pushed her forward, unbalancing her toward Severus. His reflexes reacted without hesitation and caught her mid-fall in his arms. He helped her regain her composure but kept his arms lingering around her, pulling her against his chest and surrounding her with his voluminous robes. Leaning into the welcomed closeness, her hand entwined itself in his midnight locks to bring his mouth to hers, and his moved to cradle her head. The kiss looked tentative at first but the passion was quick to gain momentum. Easily surmising their intentions, I decided to give the pair their privacy. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later...   


Standing in the bedroom of my suite at Oxford, I gazed over the spines of the many photo albums that lined my shelves, seeking one in particular. Each was filled with the pictures of those in whose lives I had intervened. Each page holding the happiness I helped others gain. But tonight's album of choice was the dearest to me. The crimson finally caught my eye. Retrieving it, I stretched leisurely on my four-poster bed to enjoy my nightly ritual.   


My fingers traced sentimentally over the metallic silver lettering: _Severus & Hermione Snape. _The book held a surprising accumulation of photos, ranging from her University graduation and mistress certification to their recent and memorable marriage. But tonight another would be added. The magical equivalent to a Muggle ultrasound of my niece.   


With a twinge of shamefully selfish jealousy, I began to turn the pages of smiling faces and waving hands in search of place for the latest addition. The most logical place was after the wedding pictures. I slowed as I came to these, appreciating the results of my meddling. Severus, in one photo, stood clad in predictable black next to this beautiful bride, ignoring everything but Hermione's loving gaze. In another Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had looks of begrudged happiness at the occasion. Only one shot contained me.   


I had remained in the background throughout the ceremony, fearing the painful memories my presence might induce. Only when they had prepared to leave did I approach him. He was startled by my sudden appearance but smiled and embraced me as he hadn't in twenty years. I had my brother back thanks to the acceptance and forgiveness my new sister-in-law had helped him gain, and I will eternally be indebted to her for it. Before departing shortly afterwards, I gave him Albus's Pensieve--an explanation to many of their questions.   


I finally reached a blank page. Casting a Preservation Charm on it, I placed it carefully on the page and glanced once more at it before closing it and returning the album to the shelf. I had fulfilled what I believed my duties to those I cared about, but now it was time to discover my own happiness. Calling to my raven, I gave her my letters, filled with explanations and final farewells. 

With all preparations in place, I moved to the fireplace and spoke the password to reveal the hidden chamber. In this room I harbored years of long finished research whose purpose had continually been postponed. But now, with a few ancient incantations, I could finally modify my Time Turner to transport me centuries, not just hours or a few days. Galahad, here I come.... 

The End 

A/N: This story was my first and somehow will always be apart of me. Strange, perhaps, but it's how I feel. I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed. That really helped me to continue when I had trouble with one scene or another. Thanks for everything, Elyse. 


End file.
